Guild Mom Gaming
Guild Mom Gaming Guild Mom Gaming staring "Momma Remi" is a Blind LP’er that takes you along for the ride of games like they are supposed to be: fun, enticing, and a way to bond with various members of the community and fandom. Remi was an MMORPG player that stopped and turned to YouTube to host her personality, stories, and excitement of games into fans she calls, "guildren". Guildren, as we are told, is a self-proclaimed title of her online family and friends coming from the phrase, "guild children". Coming mainly from her earlier World of Warcraft days, Remi spent a lot of time doing various crafting, gathering and other tasks for her guild members so they could concentrate on the more fun aspects of the game. This gave her the first title of "Momma" and the creation of "guildren". Over the years through various MMORPGs such as World of Warcraft, RIFT, AION, and Riders of Icarus she has made many guildren, friends and some she calls family. Having a great distaste for negative gamers in any game regarding multiple players, Remi has tried to be the one positive player that people can enjoy gaming alongside. She is known to congratulate an enemy player on their victories, great use of ultimates (usually ending in her death) as well as going out of her way to tell all players that she enjoyed playing with them, hoping to one day redo the game that was just played even if it involved a loss for her team. Remi is also known to be the first person to speak up and make fun of her own mistakes, hoping to mask and protect her teammates from backlash from a bad game by other players. she is the most epcidfjak gamer 'A Note From Momma Remi' "I believe that all games should be seen as fun and treated as such. Games are a fandom; we should welcome everyone. If you recall, you were once a newcomer to your favorite fandoms at one point and it took positivity from other members (either in real life or online) to help grow that love for that fandom. I try to be that positive person for all players. " - Momma Remi (September 2018) 'Her Playstyle' Remi prefers to do her gaming as a Blind LP'er since she enjoys learning about the games with her audience. She is a PC gamer with a few retro consoles. She often tries different styles of games but tends to drift back to underdog titles, indie games, retro favorites, and their remakes. Her videos usually contain game footage, her webcam, and audio of her giving commentary. 'Let's Plays' *Child of Light *Fran Bow *Graveyard Keeper *Mystik Belle *Paladins *Pokémon FireRed 'Other Videos' Remi also does story centered vlogs about gamer content. These align with subjects such as being a gamer mom, guild mom, a female gamer, being a positive player and that video games can teach lessons to everyone. *Game Themed Music *Gamer Vlogs 'Social Media' Guild Mom Gaming aka Momma Remi can be found on various social media platforms run by Remi herself. These usually include updates when she has posted a new video, updates about her life and platform based "special content". *Facebook *Instagram *Twitter Category:Let's Player Category:Female Let's Players Category:Female YouTubers